La misión de Handsome
by MaestroRenegado
Summary: Son tiempos de calma en Sinnoh y Handsome es ubicado en ciudad Jubileo para una misión aparentemente sencilla, aunque la trama que se oculta en esa ciudad parece ser mas profunda de lo que se puede ver a simple vista.


_Notas: Este quizás es mi primer fanfic bien organizado que publico, aunque tengo algunos enterrados en un USB que no llegué nunca a terminar ni publicar. Tengo la costumbre de que siempre termino haciendo capítulos algo cortos y todo eso, pero espero que disfruten de esto._

 **Capítulo 1: La mañana en Sinnoh**

" Buenos días, ciudadanos de Ciudad Jubileo, hoy el sol brilla fuerte, la plaga de rattatas del barrio Este ha sido al fin erradicada y el caso de los paraísos fiscales en Alola golpean al Alcalde. Todo esto y más noticias de actualidad en Las Mañanas de Sinnoh con vuestro presentador favorito, J. J. James "

La recepcionista ha encendido la televisión solo para poder ver la política, veo como se encuentra hipnotizada por los debates avivados que se montan ahí. Esto no compensa para nada la espera de toda la mañana en los cada vez más incómodos sillones de la recepción de las oficinas de Silph en Sinnoh. En cualquier momento saldrá alguien por una de las puertas diciendo mi nombre y terminara esta soporífera espera… En cualquier momento…

El Poké-reloj pita, son las 12:00, deberia haber tenido la reunión hace dos horas, fantástico. En la tele ahora están hablando de que los reductos del team galaxia han montado un partido político y quieren llegar a la alcaldía y dos colaboradores se están pegando porque uno ha dicho que les votaría. Yo y la recepcionista tenemos cara de incredulidad ante el panorama. Suerte que la puerta situada al lado de la recepción se abre y sale un señor trajeado.

— ¿Señor Gladio? — El silencio se hace mientras el hombre ojea toda la sala inútilmente, ya que estamos solo dos personas. El hombre se pone las manos en la cabeza y mira un papel que lleva en su mano izquierda.

— Bueno, pues… Señor… ¿Handsome? — Me levanto como si fuese despedido por un muelle, dejando en la silla la marca de mi cuerpo y casi lanzándome hacia el pobre señor.

— Ese es mi nombre, encantado de conocerle… — Miro hacia su chaqueta, lleva una placa con el nombre "Richard" — . Richard, un honor — Le alargo mi mano y hacemos un apretón de manos, algo incomodo, la verdad.

— Emm… Señor Handsome, creo que tengo malas noticias — El hombre se rasca detrás de la cabeza — . La reunión concertada fue aplazada hasta el dia de mañana... — Su mirada está dirigida al suelo en todo momento y cada palabra es más leve que la anterior, me tiene miedo.

— No pasa nada, tengo permiso para quedarme aquí unos días, no es una molestia, señor Richard.

El hombre sigue nervioso y decido irme del lugar antes de que le venga un ataque al pobre. Me despido de él y de la recepcionista mientras de fondo suena el caldeado debate sobre si es moral tener representación de gente que quería destruir la región.

"Gente, este debate es muy interesante, pero tenemos que irnos a una corta parada publicitaria, volveremos en cinco minutos con vuestro presentador favorito, J. .

Galletas Karp y sus nuevas cajas colaborativas con Geovanni patrocinan Las Mañanas de Sinnoh"

El frío de la calle me golpea la cara al salir, los niños están en las calles divirtiendose con la nieve y los adultos están estresados porque se acercan las fiestas. Afortunadamente mi gabardina me ofrece suficiente protección de momento y no encuentro dificultades en el frío. Dirigirme al hotel ahora es inútil, no tengo paciencia para estar tumbado en la cama durante horas, así que solo me queda dar vueltas por la ciudad.

Paso por la zona comercial, decorada con adornos navideños y con forma de pokémon tipo hielo, me da curiosidad un pequeño muñeco con forma de delibird con un bastón de caramelo en la mano en un escaparate y termino comprando por impulso, es más grande de lo que me parecía pero nada en mí lo considera una compra estúpida. Mi niño interior está contento.

En otra tienda mis ojos se fijan en un peluche de sandshrew en su forma alola, mis pupilas brillan pero rápidamente veo que no podré llevar los dos muñecos en las manos. Eso no evita que entre y salga al rato con dos bolsas grandes, con un muñeco en cada una. No cabo en mi gozo pero la parte de mi cerebro que me hace razonar me fuerza a salir de la zona comercial ipso facto. Cuesta.

Tras huir del consumismo despiadado llego a un barrio residencial, es bonito, la verdad. Las estructuras están hechas en su mayoría de ladrillos grises y con detalles en piedra gris claro, tiene aspecto de no ser un barrio pobre pero tampoco un barrio rico. El sonido de gente chillando y gritando suena levemente desde el fondo de la calle, obviamente voy a ir hacia ahí, no tengo nada más que hacer.

El ruido crece al bajar por el cuidado pavimento y las múltiples casas, y cada vez puedo ver que al fondo hay una pequeña parcela en la que no se ha construido. Un gran grupo de chicos jóvenes, aparentemente de secundaria, se arremolinan alrededor de una arena improvisado, gritando y animando a uno de los dos chicos que se encuentran luchando con sus pokémon.

El primer muchacho tiene el pelo naranja y va vestido del mismo color, ordenando a su monferno a que ataque al contrario con furia, mientras que el otro va de negro, contrastando con su pelo rubio, pero no puedo reconocer a su pokémon.

Jamás había visto algo así, su cabeza está recubierta de pelaje gris y protegida por una especie de casco con detalles verdes, sus patas delanteras son verdes y recuerdan a las de los pokémon bicho, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo es como de pokémons tipo normal y su cola es como la de un gyarados.

Este pokémon derrota sin esfuerzo a su contrincante, el vencedor sale de su posición y se va hacia el público, todos le vitorean.

"¡GLADIO!, ¡GLADIO!, ¡GLADIO!"

Este nombre…

— Un momento, chico, ¿Usted es Gladio? — Le pregunto pero no me contesta, sigue yendo en dirección a la calle, le muestro mi placa de la policía internacional y se detiene.

— Señor policía, este combate es completamente legal y regulado, no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

— No es esto, necesito preguntarle algo.

Él encoge los hombros y nos quedamos en el lugar mientras los otros jóvenes se dispersan, en un minuto estamos ambos solos.

— Hace media hora estaba en Silph por una reunión y mencionaron tu nombre. ¿Como un chico como tú tiene cosas que hacer con Silph y por qué no estuviste?

— Je… ¿Porque perder el tiempo con chorradas como esa?

Este niñato me ha dicho esto con toda la seriedad del mundo. Es increíble.

— De acuerdo… ¿Al menos sabrás por qué querían hablar contigo, no?

— Mire, viejo, no para de preguntarme cosas y esto parece un interrogatorio. Vamos a hacer esto un poco más… Divertido.

Saca la pokeball en la que guardó al pokémon misterioso.

— Supongo que no me queda otra opción — Solo tengo un pokémon aquí y no tengo a mi compañero fiel, no es una situación muy favorable pero quiero saber que esconde el muchacho.

"¿¡He oído un combate pokémon!?"

Una mujer de pelo azul rizado saca la cabeza de la ventana de una de las casas cercanas.

— ¡Esperen!, ¡Que bajo!

El ruido estrepitoso de sus pasos mientras baja lo que creo que son escaleras llega hasta nosotros y termina con ella saliendo disparada desde su puerta, ataviada con ropas extrañas, un micrófono y un altavoz portátil.

"¡Entrenadores, soy la mejor comentarista de todo Sinnoh!, ¡Looooooooud Beeeeeeell!"

Su tono pasa a ser muy cordial en un instante.

— Encantada de conocerlos, soy Loud Bell, comentarista profesional, aquí tienen mi tarjeta de visita, espero que mis servicios les sean aceptables… ¿Tengo su permiso, amables señores? — Nos pregunta mientras hace gestos de súplica.

Miro a Gladio, está completamente confuso ante esto, vuelvo a mirar a la mujer y le hago que sí con la cabeza.

Ella vuelve a su tono de comentarista.

"Ejem"

"¡Y los dos entrenadores se preparan para un combate que quedará registrado en los anales de la historiaaaaaaa!"

Fin del Capítulo 1


End file.
